Icy shell
by EtheriaDragneel
Summary: As Natsu was revived by her older brother and trained to be a powerful mage, she may be holding her memories, but was now not her own person, instead she followed her masters orders. Placed in an icy shell she awaits to be awakened. But what happens, when she falls into the hands of our favourite guild? (OP/FEMALE Natsu)


**HEYA GUYS ! HERE I AM AGAIN! I RECENTLY HAD VACATION AND I LITTERALY DID NOTHING BUT READING FANFICTIONS... I KNOW THIS IS STUPID BUT... YA KNOW BOREDOM AND STUFF WERE BIG :D SO I CAME UP WITH A NEW STORYLINE AND I HOPE YA ALL ENJOY IT!**

 **THIS WILL EVENTUALLY BE A NATSUxGRAY STORY AND THAT IS WHY NATSU WILL NOT ONLY BE SLIGHTLY ( A BIT MUCH) OP BUT ALSO FEMALE**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, BUT HIRO-SAMA DOES!**

 **ALSO IF MY STORY HAS ANY PARALLELS WITH ONE OF YOURS IM REALLY SORRY! SO ANY PARALLELS ARE NOT WANTED, IT WAS PURELY MY IMAGINATION! I AM HIGHLY SORRY!**

 **PLEASE ENJOY!**

Prologue

X789

X578

X324

 _X324 Location: TENROU ISLAND_

The sunset shone brightly over the great Tenrou Island. The yellow, red and orange light illuminated the huge Harag Forest and created a sight, which would fill the eyes of everyone with admiration. Beams of light also illuminated parts of a deep cave, located in the East of the great forest. Just standing near the entrance of the cave, would let you forget the beautiful sight and instead would fill you with the emotions of hatred and sadness and the feeling of death would shiver down your spine. Nearby trees would foul and the animals would avoid it as much as possible. Inside the cave was a massive clearing and in it you could see a black-haired person standing in front of a magic circle, which was coloured in red and filled in black-magic symbols, which looked like half-moon, a grahl, a cross and a half-moon, where the rest is coloured in white. Each symbol is positioned at the sides of the circle.

This person was the Great Black Wizard Zeref Dragneel.

In the middle of the chanting-circle laid the body of a little girl, estimated four years old, with waist-long pink hair mixed with a few pastel-blue strands. She wore a little white dress, which was as long as her straight hair. Both of it covered her whole upper body, legs and face were free. Her eyes were closed and her lips were slighly open, but she did not breath. Zeref raised both of his hands and closed his eyes. Now focusing, he began to chant a dark-magic spell and the magic-circle emitted dark steam, blinding the wizard.

After three hours of chanting Zeref slowly opened his eyes and let his arms fall down, resting now after all this fatigue of chanting. As he opened his eyes he wore a nervous facade mixed with a bit of worry, thinking his spell might be wrong. He walked around and sat down, waiting anxiously for the dead girl to finally open her eyes again, being revived after a few months of being dead.

Getting up after five hours, the youngster witg pink hair, sprang into a coughing-fit, which relieved the black-mage in no time. The girl now tried to stand up, but failed the first time.

After being dead for months, she was painfully white. Now finally regaining a bit of her colour she tried a second time and was now standing upright. The black-haired wizard watched as the pinkette carefully studied her appereance. Finally deciding to speak to the little one, the mage gracefully stood up and walked in front of the girl. She looked up and directed her gaze directly into his eyes. He hold it a few a second and noticed that not both of her eyes were the beautiful emerald he was used to. Instead one of them was a deep blood-red and the glint of happiness and lifelyness was clearly visible. Not wanting to press the subject with the red eye any further, he now finally spoke to her.

„Natsu... finally. I-i did it. Y-youre back.." the happiness was clear in his eyes as a lonely tear fell down his face. The pinkette, now identified as Natsu, raised her little hand and wiped it away, at this action the young man began to smile once more. Now Natsu sprung into his arms and gave him a huge hug. Nearly falling backwards the wizard reluctantly swung his arms around her frail body and slowly hugged her back. After seconds of hugging, Natsu jumped back and fell onto her right knee, now bowing out of respect.

„Zeref, my lord. What are thy commands?" Natsu finally spoke with a dry voice, shocking Zeref, his smile fading away. _She may have her memories, but she is a Etherious and I-i may be her brother, but am her creator and her master. That is why her eye is red._ Zeref thought,while his eyes turned cold and distant, not really wanting his little sister to be this restained. His smile was now miles away. He looked down at the bowing form of his little sister and carefully watched her pastel-blue strands, coming up with an answer.

„Natsu, you shall be known as E.N.D, the strongest demon I ever created. You shall obey the command of your masters. But now you are completly under my control, Zeref Dragneel. Thy creator." He spoke to her in a voice full of authority, completely hiding the sadness and rising anger he held. He frantically tried to think of an answer as he began to walk the cave up and down. _She may have her memories, but she will think of me as an master. If she would kill me now, her sole reason to live is gone and she will remain in this cave for the rest of her live. I want her to be happy, as long as possible, befor she will kill me. After all I still am her brother._ He thought and inwardly nodded at his solution. _Now she just has to grow powerful._ He finished off in his mind. Natsu was still bowing. Seeing that, Zeref decided upon her teachers and wanted to begin his plan as soon as possible. „Now, Natsu, rise and follow me. I will bring you to your new teachers." He spoke, again in his authority voice. Upon hearing his words Natsu nodded and rose, following each and every step of her older brother. Zeref watched her a last time and grew more sad at the fact that the hint of live in her eyes faded away.

 **Southern Island: 345 years later**

It had been a few centuries since Zeref gave Natsu to a few dragon Kings and Queens, to master their magic fully and to grow more powerful as she had been. Of each Slayer magic she mastered the forms of the normal ones, the King Slayer ones and Queen Slayer ones. Even if she just followed orders, the now teenage-looking girl (even when she is 373 years old), learned fast and has to be the most powerful mage on earth. Not only did she learn magic, but also gained full control of her Etherious form and learned a bit of god-slayer magic. Simple magic like Requip and Teleportation were in her mind. (she also has other magic-abilities, which are going to be surprises!) In hand-to-hand combat was she extremely powerful and she also mastered various weapons. All that is thanks to her few teachers:

 ** _Fire Dragon Slayer Magic/ Igneel_**

 ** _Water Dragon Slayer Magic/Levitas_**

 ** _Ice Dragon Slayer Magic/Iskierka_**

 ** _Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic/Laetificat_**

 ** _Dark Dragon Slayer Magic/Nitidus_**

 ** _Chaos Dragon Slayer Magic/Hertaz_**

 ** _Plasma Dragon Slayer Magic/Molnar_**

 ** _Time Dragon Slayer Magic/Tempiria_**

 ** _Air Dragon Slayer Magic/Celeritas_**

 ** _Iron Dragon Slayer Magic/Terris_**

 ** _Earth Dragon Slayer Magic/Accendare_**

 ** _Poison Dragon Slayer Magic/Mortiferus_**

 ** _Light Dragon Slayer Magic/Wringe_**

 ** _Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic/Fluitare_**

 ** _Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic/ Acnologia_**

(the civil war had not yet occured)

All dragon Kings and Queens were her teachers and they were incredibly proud. Even Acnologia thought her, but only to his satisfactation of torturing somebody. But nontheless she mastered everything adn the dragons saw the once little girl as one of their own. But time has ran out.

Standing in a quite large opening of a forest, Igneel, the Fire Dragon King stepped forth, while the other ones were behind him, and walked up to Natsu, whose girl was now too walking up to them. Igneel took a breath and began to talk. „Natsu, Zeref is going to come soon and we all must part. You grew to our hearts and are one of us, even if you just followed orders. You grew up to be a very powerful wizard and not to mention dragon-slayer. That is why we want you to not only give you the title of the Dragon princess and the heir to the throne, but also a position in the dragon council." He finsished and the dragons bowed. Even if they thought, Natsu was not capable of feeling emotions,she did. As they looked up they saw a smile out of pure happiness on her face and a lone tear rolling down her face, stunning all of them. As she bowed Igneel first had to regain his senses, which were stolen at her smile before he could continue.

„As a parting gift we would like to provide you with some things, which could be quite useful." He said as he laid a red katana, enchanted with a bit of his magic, and a white scaly scarf into her little hands. He was soon followed by the other dragons, which povided her with a red and black scythe, a protection cape, daggers, swords and armours, each enchanted with their own magic, like Igneel did. Inwardly Natsu was stunned, but was not able to express it. Instead they could see the live in her eyes as she bowed and firmly spoke. „ Thank you, masters. Im very grateful for your gifts." The weapon she now had all disappeared in her Requip- inventory.

Most of the dragons now said their goodbyes and flew away and out of reach. Only one was still there: Igneel. He had a worried look on his face as he asked, concerned. „Natsu, what will you do now? We do not know when Zeref will come."

„I will wait until my master arrives, like the orders which were given to me." Natsu replied in a monotone voice, the life from before conpletely drained. Over the years Natsu was able to express her emotions further, but it only occured after 250 years, yet she grew close. _She still speaks like a servant. I hope she learns to not do that in time and to show her emotions more. She has a beautiful smile._ Igneel thought as he also bid his goodbye and flew away, leaving Natsu alone.

 **A week later**

For the last seven days Natsu waited for her master to come to her. To not die of boredoom, she read a few books about war strategies and teached herself a bit with the new weapons. As she fell asleep in the span of the sixth day, she woke up from silent footsteps. She instantly recognized them as her masters ones and stood upright, hands behind her back. As he struggled to get through the nearby bush and came into her view, the pinkette fell onto her knees and bowed out of respect. Seeing that Zeref was again saddned a bit, but inwardly knew that this might happen. As he knew she was not going to say something, Zeref spoke cold and full of authority, again, as he stood in front of her kneeling position. „ I see Natsu, you have grown quite a bit and also grew very powerful. You exceeded my expectations. We may continue with my plan." He motioned her to stand up and follow him to a more closed area.

After a short walk into a cave, they stopped and Zeref soon spoke up agin. „Natsu, the spell Im going to use know will place a seal upon you. When you awaken the person, who found you will will be your new master. You shall follow their orders and fulfill them with grace. Shall it be killing, protecting or other things, you shall follow. If you come to awaken I will try to find you and maybe give you special orders. You shall not show your E.N.D form at first, only when it is truly neccessary. I shall await your return. Etherious Natsu Dragneel." Zeref finished off with a sad smile on his face. With the given orders the black mage now stood in front of her catching her gaze. He raised up his hands and formed a cross. The air around them started to change into a small tornado and flowed around them. **Thou shall oblidge my command and follow my orders, seal the person I commanded you to. Dark arts: ICY SHELL!"** Zeref casted the spell and began to walk a few steps backwards, as a purple seal appeared around Natsu and fell into a long sleep.

Zeref watched with an unreadable expression , as an icy shell appeared around the girl and started to close her in.

Now, the first part of his plan was fulfilled as he again, created a demon, named Lullaby ,closed the shell with Natsu within it, into the newly created demon and gave the orders to protect Natsu. Then he closed it also into something, in this case a flute and slowly walked out of the cave.

Soon it again was sunset and he watched the beams of light illuminating the forest and the ocean, at which he was standing. A lone tear rolled down his face and a sad smile appeeared on his face again, as he spoke

„Goodbye Natsu, until we meet again." and he threw the flute into the water.

 **SO GUYS THIS WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT!**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME! :D**


End file.
